Touch
by Camaleao
Summary: "Você sabia que nunca dá pra tocar de verdade em alguma coisa?" BryTa/ Fluffy/ COMPLETA


Bem vindos a Touch.

Esta fic se passa alguns anos antes da primeira temporada e não tem spoilers. Imaginei Tala e Bryan como crianças aqui, portanto, sem menções a yaoi de fato. Está é a tentativa de fazer um texto bonitinho.

Have fun!

* * *

Bryan não devia estar ali.

Era uma área restrita. Geralmente havia seguranças ali pra tomar conta da porta.

_Geralmente._

Bryan aprendeu os horários das trocas de turno. Não era tão difícil entrar quando ninguém estava olhando.

O lugar devia lhe dar calafrios com toda aquela brancura e o cheiro exagerado de limpeza, mas ele gostava de ver o que Boris estava criando.

Apesar das olheiras fundas, era um garoto muito bonito. Aquele do cabelo vermelho boiando no meio do vidro, com todos aqueles eletrodos.

"Oi." Disse baixinho sem ter certeza de que o outro estava acordado.

Tala virou a cabeça em sua direção, focando os olhos claros em um ponto aleatório. Tinha o esboço de um sorriso nos lábios.

"Você veio de novo."

"É." Bryan remexeu no bolso da jaqueta por um instante. "Trouxe isso aqui pra você."

Tala não se mexeu. Mordeu com força os lábios, contraindo as sobrancelhas.

"Gostou?" Esticou a mão em direção ao vidro.

"O que é?"

"É um anel de ataque que eu ganhei na minha última luta. É de titânio e tudo, não está vendo?!"

O ruivo grunhiu baixinho.

"Eu fiz minha beyblade atacar por cima e o outro cara nem teve chance. Depois da luta ele começou a chorar e a cara dele tava assim!" Bryan imitou o outro, andando de um lado para outro ao redor do casulo de vidro de maneira teatral. Sentiu-se um pouco bravo ao perceber que o outro não esboçava muita reação, além de um meio sorriso torto.

Geralmente as pessoas davam risada. Ou diziam que ele era mau. Tala sequer estava olhando para ele.

"Ei, qual é o problema?" aproximou-se do outro, fazendo gestos aleatórios com as mãos. "Você realmente não está vendo nada?"

"Não."

"Por que?"

"Eu não sei. Às vezes fico assim por uns dias depois da cirurgia. Boris diz que é normal."

"Humph. Que saco."

O garoto brincou com a peça no bolso. Olhou para o ruivo, vendo a marca dos pontos em sua cabeça.

"O que é isso que eles ficam colocando em você? Não doi?"

"São chips, cheios de informações de beyblade e de fisica. Mas eu não posso falar muito, é secreto."

"Sei. Então tem um computador na sua cabeça?"

"Mais ou menos. Eu consigo enxergar os gráficos de velocidade e rotação de qualquer beyblade a maior parte do tempo."

"Isso é bem estranho!"

O ruivo ouviu o riso de Bryan surgir e desaparecer. E então quebrou o silencio.

"Ei, quer saber de uma coisa?"

"O que é?"

"Você sabia que nunca dá pra tocar de verdade em alguma coisa?"

"Do que é que você está falando?"

"Eu aprendi isso com a última cirurgia. Toda vez que você toca em algo, na verdade você _não está_."

"Isso não faz o menor sentido. Eu estou com o anel de ataque fechado na minha mão agora mesmo."

"É meio estranho, não é? Os elétrons repelem outros elétrons diferentes...então o que você sente na sua mão são ondas de repulsão entre você e o anel. Seu cérebro é que diz pra você que a peça está fria ou dura."

Bryan ficou em silencio.

"Eu não sei se entendi muito bem. Só sei que isso é meio triste."

"Triste, por que? Triste é não sentir nada, não acha?"

"Como naquele treinamento do Boris pra anular sentimentos?"

"Não... como não sentir neve derretendo no meio dos dedos."

O falcão levantou uma sobrancelha e se aproximou do vidro, encarando os olhos vagos cheio de curiosidade. De perto pode reparar em uma nodoa roxa no peito do ruivo, meio encoberta por um dos eletrodos.

"Do que é que está falando?"

"Talvez não dê pra tocar de verdade na neve, sabe, mas mesmo assim você sente como é macia e o molhado que fica quando os flocos derretem entre os dedos. É a melhor sensação que eu conheço."

"Eu não gosto de ficar com as mãos frias. Não mais que o normal, pelo menos."

Tala abriu um pequeno sorriso. Por alguma razão ficava feliz em saber esses pequenos mistérios sobre o outro.

Então as mãos de Bryan eram frias, como as dele, não é?

Sentiu-se aquecido por dentro.

"Eu gosto de vento no rosto. E de pássaros. E quer saber de uma coisa?"

"Hum?"

"Quando é que você vai sair desse tubo?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Boris diz que vou voltar pros treinos normais assim que me recuperar."

"Hum." O garoto do cabelo cinzento olhou para os lados meio encabulado antes de colocar a mão sobre o vidro. "Você vai achar isso estranho. Mas eu quero que me deixasse fazer uma coisa."

"O que é?"

"Tocar."

O ruivo entreabriu os lábios e franziu o cenho, um pouco confuso.

"Você ficou na minha cabeça desde que eu comecei a descer aqui. Quando você sair... bom, eu queria ver como é. "

"Eu?"

"É, você parece de mentira. Acho que é o seu cabelo. Se eu ver que você é de verdade, talvez quando eu acordar consiga pensar em qualquer outra coisa. "

Tala sentiu-se um pouco bravo. Ele sentia os eletrodos em sua pele e o liquido espesso em volta de si.

Não dá pra ser de mentira se você sente o que está ao seu redor.

"Mas olha, você não pode contar nada ao Spencer."

"Quem é esse?"

"É o garoto mais forte _lá em cima. _Ele é meu amigo. Mas eu acho que ele iria dar risada se ele soubesse."

"E não achou que eu pudesse rir?"

Bryan pensou por um instante. "...não. Você não é muito do tipo que gargalha, é?"

"Eu acho que não." Tala aproximou-se do vidro com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Mesmo sem enxergar, colocou a mão contra a do falcão na parede lisa, deixando-o meio surpreso, mesmo que não tenha dito nada.

"Então, eu posso?"

"Depende. Vai doer?"

"O que? Claro que não, besta. Não é como se eu fosse te bater ou coisa do tipo."

"Hum. Eu não gosto que encostem muito em mim, mas acho que vou abrir uma exceção."

"Sério?!"

"É. Com duas condições."

"Quais?"

"Eu também quero saber como você é."

O falcão levantou uma sobrancelha. "Mas você já me viu antes, Tala."

"Eu sei. Cabelo cinza, olhos verdes, botas mal polidas." – Bryan não pode evitar olhar para os próprios pés, contrariado. "Você quer tocar em mim pra acreditar. Eu quero tocar em você pra saber como é sentir alguém que eu goste. É diferente de estar perto dos médicos ou do Boris."

"Você gosta de mim..?!"

"Claro. Nós somos amigos, não é?"

Tala não pode ver o rosto corado do outro. "É, eu acho que sim." Passou a mão pelos cabelos, meio tímido. "Qual é a segunda?"

"O anel. Guarda ele pra mim até eu sair daqui, tá?"

"O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, GAROTO? ESSA É UMA ÁREA RESTRITA!" A voz do guarda veio da porta escancarada, assustando a ambos.

"Merda!"

Tala ouviu o garoto do cabelo cinzento ser arrastado pra fora do laboratório sob protestos. A porta se fechou em um estrondo e depois de alguns comentários do lado de fora sobre os problemas que os guardas teriam se Boris descobrisse sobre o incidente, o silencio recaiu sobre a abadia novamente.

Tala não podia esperar pra se recuperar logo e sentir o mundo que o aguardava do lado de fora das paredes de vidro.

* * *

**Notas da autora**: Fic feita de assalto pra saciar a vontade de trabalhar com alguns headcanons e leis da fisica.  
Headcanon #1: Efeitos colaterais fisicos das cirurgias no cerebro do Tala. Headcanon #2: Bryan e Tala interagindo no laboratório, com o ruivo dentro do tubo. Headcanon#3: Os Demolition Boys podem surprimir as emoções, mas não evitar as sensações fisicas.(E isso leva a alexitimia, mas isso é topico pra outra fic.)  
Enfim. Quando vi um artigo falando sobre como na verdade nada nunca se encosta devido a repulsão de cargas iguais, uma coisa se juntou na outra e esse pequeno amontoado de palavras surgiu.

Espero que apesar de tudo haja aqui alguma dignidade. :)

Reviews são melhores que Molejo.

**Camaleao**


End file.
